


Great Timing

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Daminette December 2019 Fics [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Daminette December, Daminette December 2019, Day 9, F/M, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, slight Lila Rossi bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 9 Soulmate AUMarinette ran as fast as she could once she left the bakery she couldn't be late, not today, especially when her timer was due to stop today.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2019 Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992019
Comments: 6
Kudos: 555





	Great Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Edited

Marinette ran as fast as she could once she left the bakery she couldn't be late, not today, especially when her timer was due to stop today. 

As she entered the school, thankfully on time, she heard the obnoxious lies from none other than Lila. 

"And because our bond is a stringed bond, my Damiboo gave me a promise ring made of string, he made just then and there. He's so romantic like that." 

The giggling gaggle of girls cooed over Lila's story. 

For the last week Lila had been making up stories about how the youngest Wayne was her soulmate because they happened to be in Paris for the opening of a WE branch in the city centre. 

Deciding that she didn't want to be a part of that trainwreck, Marinette entered the classroom. 

A smiling Bustier greeted her, "Marinette just in time! I need help preparing the room for our guests." 

Marinette politely nodded, "Of course." 

….. 

Throughout the morning, Marinette anxiously looked at her wrist repeatedly. She did it so much Mlle. Bustier had to call her out on it. With a sheepish look Marinette responded, "I'm sorry Mlle. I'm just nervous about meeting my soulmate." 

That turned the whole class into a tittering mess. Lila, not at all happy that the attention was not on her, started to cry her crocodile tears, "Oh Marinette, I didn't think you'd be so jealous that you'd fake meeting your soulmate just to upstage me!" 

To Marinette the atmosphere in the room changed from mildly polite to hostile. She made herself as small as possible for the rest of the class to avoid being noticed.

…..

At exactly 11:21 only fifteen seconds were left on Marinette's clock, she started to get nervous, she was in a classroom! How could she get out in 15 seconds to meet her soulmate! They will be so disappointed when they don't end up meeting her because she was stuck in class! 

The clock turned red. 

10…

'Oh I can't believe it!' 

9…

'I'll never meet my soulmate!' 

8…

'Or worse! They'll hate me because I never turned up to meet them!' 

7…

'I can't believe I'll be the first person ever who's soulmate hates them.' 

6…

There was a knock on the door. 

5…

Mlle. Bustier motioned to Marinette to stand in front of the room so she could greet their guest as class president. 

4…

Mlle. Bustier opened the door and allowed the guest inside. 

3…

"Class this is Damian Wayne. He'll be doing a presentation on what it's like to help run a business as a teenager." 

2…

"This is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, our class president." 

1…

Marinette held out her hand, "Welcome to our class, Mister Wayne, it's a pleasure to meet you." 

He took her hand gently and shook it, "The pleasure is all mine Miss Dupain-Cheng." 

0…

A loud beeping rang throughout the room coming from the two teenagers at the front. Suddenly, the timers that were attached to both of their arms fell off and landed with a clunk on the floor. In their place were the words they spoke to each other when they met. 

Marinette smiled beautifully, "It seems we are soulmates." 

Damian, with a kind look on his face, said, "It seems we are, Miss Dupain-Cheng."


End file.
